1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide chain for guiding energy lines. The guide chain is disposed between a fixed connection and a movable consuming device. The guide chain includes a plurality of interconnected chain link members, each of which comprises a one-piece, inherently stable, U-shaped receiving mamber having two legs that are connected by a crosspiece and that form the links of the chain link member. Each of the chain link members is provided with stop means to limit the two-way pivot angle of adjacent interconnected ones of the chain link members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 33 18 365, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,437 to Moritz dated Feb. 18, 1986 and belonging to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a guide chain of the aforementioned general type where each chain link member comprises a one-piece, inherently stable, U-shaped receiving member having two legs that form the links of the chain link member. In addition, each chain link member of this heretofore known guide chain comprises a locking bracket or guard that can be connected to the free edges of the links. The guard is connected to one of the links via a hinge joint, and can be locked with the other link via an elastic hook. These heretofore known guide chains have proven themselves in practice. However, in order to replace or exchange energy lines, it is necessary to individually open all of the locking guards and then to again close them.
German Auslegeschrift No. 26 22 006, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,871 to Moritz dated Aug. 8, 1978 and belonging to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a guide chain that has separable intermediate elements that comprise at least two flanges or straps having flattened cross sections and rounded-off narraw sides, as well as separating webs disposed therebetween. The upper and lower ends of the separating webs are provided with undercuts so that straps, after having been placed into the recesses, can be frictionally and positively connected with the separating webs by rotating the straps about their longitudinal axes. With this heretofore known guide chain, clamps are provided between the links and the intermediate webs in order to be able to insert a cover strip. The problem with this known guide chain is that in order to be able to replace or exchange individual energy lines, the cover strip must first be removed, and then all of the intermediate webs have to opened and subsequently again closed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a closed guide chain for energy lines that has a simple contruction, and that can be rapidly opened and again closed for replacing or exchanging the energy lines.